


Cuddling

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You and Luke spend some quality time together in bed.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Cuddling

Warm… soft… Comfy… ZZZ…  
Y/N laid in her bed dreaming. Unknowingly she reached out to someone but to no avail, there was no one. A little while later, Luke came in and saw what Y/N was doing. He chuckled adoring her.  
"Luke," mumbled Y/N.  
He made his way over to the bed and got in. Luke turned his back to Y/N. Luke closed his eyes and then was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around him and then pulled until Y/N was spooning Luke. Luke calmed down quickly not wanting to wake Y/N and gave in to her cuddling. Her hands were warm, warming him from the coldness of Hoth. He loved when Y/N held him, it made him feel safe knowing that she was there.  
A few hours later in the night:  
Y/N had let go of Luke and turned to the other side of the bed. Luke laid on his back spread out. Luke moved his left arm and softly punched Y/N in the face. Y/N woke up from the impact.  
"Ow," Y/N said miffed.  
Luke on the other hand still laid asleep with his arms spread out not knowing what he had done. Y/N decided to let it slide. She situated herself until she was comfortable Y/N was just about to close her eyes when all of a sudden, she was kicked, surprising her. Y/N laid annoyed, then she had an idea to keep Luke from moving. She moved until she was right next Luke wrapping her arms and legs around him as a monkey does to a tree. Luke then turned and held Y/N. They faced one another with their foreheads pressed against each other asleep.  
In the morning, Luke was the first one to wake. He decided that he would make breakfast but then realized that Y/N had fallen asleep on his arm. So, he decided to not move and let Y/N continue to sleep. Luke turned to her and watched her sleep.  
"She is so beautiful when she sleeps," thought Luke.  
Luke gently placed a hand on to her sleeping face. Slowly he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away smiling. Y/N shared a similar smile but still had her eyes closed savoring Luke's kiss. After a few moments of silence Y/N open her eyes and moving her head off Luke's arm.  
"I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn't want to wake you," whispered Luke.  
"You're such a sweetheart, Luke, I forgive you," said Y/N.  
Luke's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why Y/N said that she forgave him.  
"What did I do that needs forgiveness?" asked Luke.  
"Last night you punched me and then kicked me in your sleep." replied Y/N.  
Luke's eyes widened in shock.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" rambled Luke as he placed a gentle hand on to her face.  
"It's fine Luke, you were asleep you couldn't control your actions," implied Y/N.  
Luke took some of his hair and began playing with the strand. He then moved over and placed kisses on to Y/N's shoulder in an attempt to say sorry.  
"I heard you say my name in your sleep," Luke said.  
"I don't remember what I was dreaming about," Y/N said trying to hide her smile.  
"I could think of a few things,"  
Y/N playfully shoved him and then placed a kiss on to his nose. Luke cupped his hand on Y/N's face. Luke then passionately kissed her. They pulled away with a smile on both of their faces.  
"I'm going to go start making breakfast if that is okay," said Y/N. Luke nodded, his stomach grumbled in agreement. She got up from the bed and put on one of the shirts that laid by her side if the bed.  
"Are you wearing my shirt?" questioned Luke.  
"Is there a problem with me wearing your shirt?"  
"No, you look cute and beautiful," replied Luke.  
Y/N just smiled and then walked out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A little while later Luke got up and made his way to the kitchen.  
He whispered under his breath," I wish I could wake up to this every day."  
"Hmmm?" hummed Y/N asked while preparing their breakfast.  
"Nothing, Sweetheart," Luke smiled as he decided to help her finish breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
